


武器选择

by waterwwood



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 双向选择
Relationships: Vergil & Yamato (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	武器选择

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️亚麻刀人格化捏造

是武器选择使用者。

Yamato选择Vergil，而Vergil也选择了Yamato。

\---

Yamato大约有几百岁，铸剑师赐予她名字，Sparda赋予她魔力，Vergil与她共享生命。

没有人比Vergil能更好的使用她，Mundus折断了她，Sparda未常使用，Dante只会模仿。

作为由物化生的恶魔，她乐于保持本体，她的使用者会喂养她，供奉她。辗转于历任持有者，渴饮英豪奸邪，只要有血，别无祂求，这只不过摄食本能。直到赋予她魔力的男人近乎封印般将她雪藏，传奇恶魔归隐田园，她几乎笑出声，是怎样的思想让恶魔中的恶魔压抑本能。

Sparda说那不是思想，而是爱，一种情感，基于化学反应，又超越具象世界。

是一种魔法？

很接近。

与恶魔违背物理定律的能力有何区别？

它非永恒，难寻易逝。

它非普世，以稀为贵？

因此它值得珍惜守护，这并不违背本能。

她看着Eva，陷入沉睡。

再醒来时，Sparda要将她赠予他的儿子，和她共同注魔的姊妹叛逆一起。她懒得照顾乳臭未干的小子，又睡过去。

不久铁味唤醒了她，白毛小孩挥舞她砍断恶魔肢体。腐朽的血液总比没有要好，聊胜于无。

他清洁她时虔诚得近乎偏执，粉球施以抛光粉末，米纸将油脂涂抹均匀。 _拜托，可以不要用你看爸爸的眼神看我好吗。_ 但她不能否认自己越来越顺他的手，她享受他甩去血腥的力度，入鞘没有多余动作。 _这样还差不多。_

她有好几次插入他的身体，每次都是一场饕餮。  
第一次，她与多数刀剑一同进入他年幼的躯干，恶魔之王的子嗣，即使幼稚，依然鲜美。

再次，他手握住刀刃将她抽出，不吝疼痛与鲜血，随即愈合的伤口包裹着她。

后来，她进入他半身的胸膛，鲜活，与他截然不同又源出一致的味道。他转动手腕。 _该死，再多一些！_

戛然而止，一切暂停在Mundus撕碎Vergil的手臂将她扯下，她落在地上与污水玩耍。

_这一段旅程要结束了吗，真可惜。_

她本打算见证Vergil的碎裂和死亡，但现任恶魔之主似乎有着不佳的趣味。她看到她的持有者被卸下四肢，他的残破零件被埋入黑暗骑士的盔甲，血液流注，混入污水中。

_最后一次品尝，我会铭记。_

他逐渐干涸，她愈发盈亮。

随后Mundus碾碎了她。 _原来你只对Sparda家的有执念，不过这样也好，不用被如此恶趣味的家伙收藏。_ 她散入各处。

\---

熟悉的共鸣令她的破碎凝结。 _这是什么，Sparda的私生子？还是Vergil的孩子？他渗入的血取代了我多少部分才会产生这种共鸣？_

这不重要，她感受到他还活着，她很兴奋。 ** _快来找我，快使用我！_**

Dante用她切碎大门。

她在Nero手中小憩。

Vergil接触到Nero手腕时，她立刻斩断了Nero，就当是重逢的见面礼。

她再次刺入他的腹腔，肠肉筋膜挤压着她，她觉得完美，几乎说出她爱他。


End file.
